


Heat Haze Days

by Koayyy



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Yes it's based on the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In this kind of clichéd story,<br/>There must only be one ending.<br/>Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Haze Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Gab! Have some angst as a present. 8D
> 
> Based on the song 'Kagerou Days' if you still don't know. owo

Shindou Chrono was someone that was disinterested in almost everything. To describe what he feels about his life, the word 'boring' fits well. Nothing in his life ever made him feel energized. Add that his with poor social skills, it's easy to guess that he didn't have any friends.

The day was August 15th, in the middle of summer. He didn't have much to do and the weather was really nice, so at 12:30 in the afternoon, he went outside. He let his muscles go on auto-pilot and reached the city park without much thought. The benches were occupied and there was a playground nearby, so he sat alone on a swing set.

He didn't really notice someone with sky blue curls and red eyes was sitting on the swing beside him. The person was petting a cat, and he tried to speak with him. Since he had nothing else to do.

"Well, I kind of hate summer." The person that was beside him, named Ryuuenji Tasuku muttered as he was petting the black cat with matching red eyes. As Chrono stared at Tasuku, Tasuku gave him a smile that he felt was as warm as the sun. While he was thinking about something to say, the cat jumped out of Tasuku's arms.

Tasuku chased the cat as it ran away from him. Chrono stood up from the swing set and followed him. The cat ran swiftly across the road and he continued to chase it. Chrono told him that it was dangerous but he was assured that it would be fine. He stood and watched on the pedestrian walkway. Tasuku was in the middle of the road while chasing the feline—

Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere. Chrono screamed Tasuku's name and tried to reach out and drag him out of the road. But his arm wasn't long enough. The truck was unable to stop in time due to it's speed and ran into Tasuku. He screamed as he was hit.

Chrono's pupils dilated as Tasuku's blood sprayed everywhere right in front of him. The traffic light pole, the road and the truck were all dyed in red. Tasuku's scent mixed together with the scent of blood was enough to make Chrono choke. He gripped his mouth to rid of the smell, but the action bore no fruit. As Chrono tried to comprehend what just happened, an identical version of himself that was fully red in color appeared on the other side of the road.

"This is all real!" It; known as the Heat Haze, said with a smile. Chrono was given no time to relieve his shock when it waved to him with that smile still plastered on it's face. With a cricket's sound being disturbed, everything went black.

* * *

Chrono woke up with sweat all over. He looked confused for a second before he realized it was all a dream. The sound of a ticking clock in his room made him ask himself what time it was.

He grabbed his phone from the small table beside his bed and powered it on. His phone informed him that it was August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning. He sat up and calmed himself down when he suddenly recalled the sound of an annoying cricket.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he climbed out of bed and went along with his morning routine. After he was done, he didn't have anything to do. So he went out.

* * *

Chrono felt a constant nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach as soon as he exited his apartment. The closer he was to the park, the more the feeling intensified. He felt as if he had done this before.

He reached the same swing set and sat down at the exact same spot, with the exact same person beside him. Then his mind started turning like gears and he was reminded of the dream he saw.

It was strange. He was with the same person, in the same exact park. Why was the dream so accurate? Why did he dream it in the first place? Tasuku looked at him with a worried expression as he was deep in thought. He stopped thinking about it when the same black cat jumped out of Tasuku's arms and he started to chase it.

But Chrono stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Why don't we go home now? I'll walk you back." Chrono said and followed Tasuku when he stood up, excited to show Chrono his home. The moment they exited the park and stepped onto the pathway, the people near them turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths—

From above them sharp iron poles that looked like they were used for construction started to dropped down. Tasuku shoved Chrono back as he stepped forward. Chrono wasn't given time to react when the iron poles fell down and pierced straight through Tasuku's body. Chrono's eyes widened as an ear-ripping scream and nearby sounds of wind-chimes were the only sounds that reached his ears.

The rest of the poles rung as they hit the ground and the surrounding people gasped. The same black cat was sitting on the walkway nearby and watched the whole scene unfold before it.

When Chrono regained his senses he held onto a pole that was stuck in the concrete ground like a flag and screamed Tasuku's name. He tried to reach for him but he was unable to do anything again.

The Heat Haze appeared behind him and gracefully floated in front of him. "This isn't a dream!" It says as it laughs at Chrono's horrified face. As the heat haze laughed, Chrono felt his vision starting to blur and his consciousness slipping away. As he tried to hang onto his consciousness, the last thing he managed to see was Tasuku's smiling face.

* * *

Chrono woke up with sweat all over in his bed again. After checking his phone and confirming that it was sometime past 12 in the morning on August 14th, he knew what was going to happen. He quickly did his morning routine and headed for the park.

He didn't know Tasuku well, but the thing that he did know was that he needed to prevent his death no matter what.

* * *

The moment he was out of the door, he ran straight to the park and to the swing sets. When Tasuku noticed that Chrono was approaching him, he greeted him with a polite smile. But Chrono looked panicked and Tasuku noticed it when he was dragged off of the swing set.

Chrono had a tight grip on Tasuku's hand as he climbed up a footbridge. Chrono was on top of the stairs and Tasuku was close behind when he saw the Heat Haze at the corner of his eye. It was just casually leaning on the railings with the same black cat sitting beside it.

Chrono turned his head to look at it, his grip still hasn't loosened. But when he focused back towards Tasuku, he slipped and fell down the stairs.

When Tasuku reached the bottom of the stairs, his body was already dyed with red. "Your efforts are a waste of time." The Heat Haze said with an indifferent voice. It was the last thing he heard before he couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

It was a cruel time loop. August 14th and 15th repeated without an end in sight. Every time Chrono woke up, he would go to the park and meet Tasuku. Tasuku would then die in a horrid way and the Heat Haze would laugh at him.

The cycle had already been repeated for at least a decade, he had known a long time ago. 'There has to be a way for this to end.' Chrono thought for some time before he reached for a conclusion. 'There must be only one ending.'

When he realized what he needed to do, he had no hesitation to do so.

* * *

It was August 14th yet again. This day went the same as the first day of their cycle, but as Tasuku chased the cat and stepped onto the road—

Chrono grabbed him, yanked him back onto the walkway and dived onto the road. Suddenly, just like he anticipated, the truck appeared and slammed onto him. He felt his body in intense pain and he no longer had the strength to scream.

Tasuku was frozen in his place as the traffic light, the truck and the road was all dyed with Chrono's blood. He covered his mouth with both of his hands as tears leaked out from his eyes.

Chrono saw the Heat Haze's shocked face and he couldn't help but smirk. As he was quickly losing consciousness, he glanced over to see Tasuku. His couldn't fathom why his heart broke when he saw Tasuku crying, but his eyes widened when he saw an identical fully blue Tasuku appearing beside the kneeling and crying Tasuku. That was the last thing he saw before he couldn't see anymore.

* * *

Tasuku woke up on his bed. He sat up and didn't give any concern to his messy bed hair. He checked his phone and when it said August 14th, tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

"I failed again..." He muttered to himself as he held the same black cat with matching red eyes in his hands.


End file.
